In a study now in progress, single parents and their children aged 8-18 are trained to write contingency contracts and solve their problems together. The primary training vehicle is The Family Contract Game. Clients are randomly assigned to conditions: one third of the client families are trained with the Family Contract Game; one third are trained with the Family Contract Game with small monetary rewards contingent upon on-task behavior; one third discuss problems as frequently as the other families in an unstructured manner. Families in the first two groups take the game home and use it once a week after the completion of treatment. Families are followed up six months after treatment ends. Dependent measures assess change in problem solving skills, problem behaviors, and family cohesiveness.